Metacreativity Implements
Implements used with metacreativity allow the occultist to create constructs of pure thought. 'Associated School: '''Conjuration. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, artisan’s tools, sculptures, writing implements and the written word. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a metacreativity implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Armor of the Mind (Su): The implement creates a thin barrier of force. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains a +1 armor bonus to their AC for every point of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum bonus of 3 + 1 for every four occultist levels you possess. Unlike a normal armor bonus, this bonus is also added to the bearer’s touch AC. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use metacreativity implements gain the following focus power. ''Astral Guardian (Ps): You create a construct of thought and ectoplasm to destroy your foes. When you invest mental focus into this implement, choose a configuration of a 1st-level astral construct. At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter, the level of the astral construct you can create increases by 1, up to a maximum of a 7th-level astral construct at 19th level. You cannot choose an astral construct of a higher level than the number of points of mental focus invested in this implement, and cannot change your choice until you refresh your mental focus. As a standard action, you can expend your psionic focus to call your astral guardian into being, as if you had manifested the astral construct ''power. You cannot regain the psionic focus you expended to call your astral guardian while it remains manifested, although you can dismiss it at any time as a free action to regain your psionic focus. If your astral guardian is destroyed or strays further than 100 feet from you, it dissipates without refunding your psionic focus, but can be recreated with full hit points later by creating it again. You cannot call your astral guardian if you currently have a servitor or another astral guardian (see the “Conjuration Implements” section in Chapter 1 of ''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Occult Adventures), and you cannot summon a servitor if your astral guardian is manifested. If the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement falls below the level of your astral guardian, then you can no longer call it until it is again equal to or greater than the level of your astral guardian (either by refreshing your mental focus or using the shift focus ability). 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use metacreativity implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Create False Implement (Su): You can expend 1 point of mental focus to create a temporary copy of one of your psicrystal implements. This implement functions as a masterwork version of the item you turned into that psicrystal implement. It does not have any of the magical or psionic properties that the real version did, nor is it a psicrystal or a creature like the real version is. However, having it on your person or within your reach allows you to manifest the psionic powers stored in that implement. The implement can’t be used to store mental focus or create any effects that require mental focus. The implement lasts for 10 minutes per occultist level you possess. From Nothing (Ps): As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to use ectoplasmic creation ''as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. ''Glue Gun (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to fire several sticky globs of ectoplasm at creatures within 30 feet. You can target one creature with this ability at 1st level, plus an additional creature for every two occultist levels you possess beyond 1st (2 at 3rd, 3 at 5th, and so on, up to a maximum of 10 creatures at 19th level). Make a ranged touch attack against each target. If you hit, that target becomes entangled for a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier. The sticky ectoplasm evaporates at this ability’s duration, and entangled creatures can attempt to break free as a move action by making a Strength or Escape Artist check with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 your occultist level + your Intelligence modifier. Guardian Angel (Su): You can expend 1 point of mental focus to call your astral guardian as an immediate action, rather than a standard action. You must still expend your psionic focus as normal. Home Field Advantage (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to create a number of ectoplasmic pillars within 10 feet per occultist level. These pillars are 5 feet wide and can be up to 5 feet tall per occultist level, and must appear within unoccupied spaces on solid ground that you can see. You can create one pillar per three occultist levels, and the pillars last for a number of rounds equal to your occultist level before dissipating. The pillars are treated as stone, except that they block incorporeal and ethereal movement as if they were a force effect. You must be at least 7th level to select this focus power. Shrapnel Blast (Su): As a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to create an explosion of crystalline shrapnel around you. This blast deals 5d6 points of piercing and slashing damage, plus an additional 1d6 points of damage for every two occultist levels you possess beyond 5th (6d6 at 7th, 7d6 at 9th, and so on, up to a maximum of 12d6 at 19th level). The blast is a 10- foot burst, centered on you, and each creature within the area can make a Reflex save to take half damage. You do not take damage from this burst. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult